Happy Chaotic Birthday!
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Tahun demi tahun berganti, sang superhero elemental makin ragu, bisakah dia merayakan ulang tahun secara 'normal' sekali saja? Sesungguhnya seorang BoBoiBoy juga butuh curhat. [One-shot. AR. Fluffy comedy. 7 elementals available! Untuk #HBDOurHero]


**Happy Chaotic Birthday!**

.

.

.

"Fuuuh ... Akhirnya selesai juga."

BoBoiBoy Tanah meregangkan tubuh sejenak di depan rak buku yang tertata rapi. Senyum puas menghias wajah, sementara matanya menyapu deretan buku-buku yang sudah disusun berdasarkan jenis, dan diurutkan secara alfabetis.

"Eh?" Netra cokelat itu tiba-tiba membulat. "Masih kurang satu buku?"

Sang pemilik kuasa elemental tanah mendesah pendek, menatap ruang kosong di antara dua buku tebal. Pas untuk satu buku lagi. Lantas dia memandang berkeliling, ke seantero perpustakaan TAPOPS yang dipenuhi entah berapa jumlah buku yang ada di sini. Hela napas pasrah pun terlepas.

"Harus dicari lagi, nih?" keluhnya. "Mereka berdua ke mana, lagi—"

Kilatan kuning mendadak berkelebat tepat ke sisi Tanah. Ialah BoBoiBoy Petir, yang tahu-tahu sudah mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau.

"Ini."

Tanpa basa-basi, khas Petir sekali. Tanah menerimanya dengan senyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ketemu di mana?" tanyanya.

"Terselip di dekat Ensiklopedia Power Sphera," Petir menyahut lugas.

Sementara Tanah mengembalikan buku tadi ke tempat yang seharusnya, gantian Petir yang menyapukan pandang berkeliling.

"Harusnya kita ngerjain ini bertiga," katanya tiba-tiba. "Ke mana perginya _makhluk bling-bling_ satu itu?"

"Hm?"

Tanah menatap Petir yang tampak kesal. Dia terkekeh pelan, sedikit canggung, mengingat _mood_ Petir yang jelek seharian. Wajar, sih, kalau tiba-tiba disuruh merapikan perpustakaan sebesar ini sendirian.

Masih untung, seorang BoBoiBoy bisa berpecah. Paling tidak, ia bisa menyelesaikannya tiga kali lebih cepat. Mungkin malah lebih cepat, secara teori. Soalnya, selain Tanah, elemental yang telah dipilihnya untuk tugas kali ini adalah Petir dan—

"Hai. Sudah selesai?"

Makhluk bling-bling serba putih itu mendadak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. BoBoiBoy Cahaya, tampak membawa dua gelas air putih—sepertinya—di kedua tangan yang memakai sarung tangan putih khasnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, disodorkannya satu gelas kepada Tanah yang langsung menerimanya sambil berterima kasih. Satu gelas lagi diberikannya kepada Petir. Tidak seperti Tanah yang langsung meminum air pemberian Cahaya, Petir malah menatap curiga.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanyanya tajam.

"Ada urusan sedikit," Cahaya menyahut enteng. "Tenang dong, aku tadi juga sudah ikut bantuin di sini, kok. Ya 'kan, Tanah?"

Tanah hanya mengangguk.

Namun, Petir masih menatap sinis. "Oh, ya?"

"Sepertiga pekerjaan kita sudah kuselesaikan sejak tadi," sahut Cahaya sambil tersenyum seolah dirinya yang paling hebat. "Aku memang yang _paling keren_ dan _paling cepat_ di antara kita. Ya 'kan, Tanah?"

Kali ini Tanah terkekeh canggung, menyadari Petir mulai memancarkan percikan-percikan listrik kecil sejak mendengar kata 'paling cepat'.

"Yang penting semuanya sudah beres," Tanah cepat-cepat menengahi sebelum terjadi perang galaksi mini di tempat itu. "Petir, kamu pasti capek, 'kan? Maaf, kamu jadi menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih banyak, padahal harusnya itu bagianku."

Tatapan menyesal Tanah membuat Petir luluh seketika.

"Ck. Sudahlah." Petir mengangkat gelas di tangannya dan mengernyit. "Ini nggak beracun, 'kan?"

Walaupun berkata begitu, Petir tetap meminum airnya dengan cepat. Dia memang haus, setelah lelah bekerja seharian. Lagipula, bagaimana pun juga, Cahaya adalah 'BoBoiBoy'. Mana mungkin dia mau meracuni diri sendiri, 'kan?

"Ahahahaha ..."

Meskipun jengkel, Petir mengabaikan Cahaya yang tertawa renyah, seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon abad ini.

"Mana mungkin beracun?" si genius bersabda. "Aku cuma menambahkan beberapa tetes ramuan buatanku ke dalamnya, kok. Di minuman Tanah juga."

Petir menyemburkan tegukan terakhir dari gelasnya. Sementara Tanah yang sudah selesai minum sejak tadi, memucat seketika.

.

_._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik_****_Monsta©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Happy Chaotic Birthday!"_****_ ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AR. Maybe OOC._****_ Special ulang tahun BoBoiBoy #HBDOurHero_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

Tanah duduk dengan muka bosan di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Kilatan-kilatan kuning memelesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, berkejaran dengan berkas cahaya yang juga bergerak nyaris tak tertangkap mata. Tanah sudah tak mau peduli lagi. Masa bodoh kalau kedua pecahannya memang hobi bikin keributan. Paling nanti juga berhenti sendiri. Tanah sudah lelah.

Sebentar.

Kalau dibiarkan, apa tidak gawat nanti? Bagaimana kalau mereka 'tak sengaja' membuat berantakan lagi perpustakaan yang sudah susah payah ditata rapi seharian?!

Lalu, mereka harus merapikannya lagi? Tapi berikutnya Petir dan Cahaya pasti sudah tidak bisa lagi bekerjasama dengan baik. Berarti, selain Tanah, harus berpecah dengan elemental lain.

Petir dan Angin? Api dan Air? Daun dan Cahaya?

Apa pun kombinasi yang dipikirkannya, Tanah selalu melihat masalah membayang.

Tidak bisa. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Kalau sekarang, masih belum terlambat. Perpustakaan masih belum berubah jadi kapal pecah.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Tanah bangkit berdiri. Beranjak ia dari tempat duduknya, lantas berjalan tanpa ragu ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, dan diembuskannya perlahan. Tatapan matanya pun menajam.

"PETIR! CAHAYA! BERHENTI ENGGAK KALIAN?!"

Kilatan listrik dan berkas cahaya terhenti mendadak. Sosok Petir dan Cahaya mendadak sudah berdiri kaku, tepat di depan Tanah yang ekspresinya sekarang lebih seram daripada Halilintar sekali pun.

"Maafkan kami," Petir dan Cahaya berkata kompak.

Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Oke." Tanah tetap melemparkan tatapan galak kepada kedua pecahannya. "Petir, diam dulu. Cahaya, jelaskan semuanya."

Petir mengangguk cepat, lantas menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sementara Cahaya menarik napas.

"Jadi, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini, aku pergi ke lab," Cahaya memulai ceritanya. "Sudah lama aku memikirkan ini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, supaya kita bisa menggunakan kuasa kita secara lebih efektif dan efisien."

Bahkan Petir pun tampak tertarik mendengar ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanah ikut penasaran.

Cahaya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, ditambah senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Aku membuat ramuan, supaya kita bisa berpecah lebih lama," katanya. "Dan juga supaya nggak akan ada masalah, walau seandainya tiap pecahan terpisah jauh. Kalau ini lancar, kuasa elemental akan jadi lebih stabil."

"Hmmm ... Benar juga, ya." Tanah memikirkan ucapan Cahaya dengan serius. "Dulu waktu kecil, aku, Petir, dan Angin pernah berpecah terlalu lama dan terlalu berjauhan. Akibatnya, kami jadi lupa ingatan. Dan yang paling parahnya, waktu itu Petir ..."

Petir tersentak kecil ketika Tanah menatapnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Cahaya kemudian. "Makanya, aku buat ramuan itu. Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku sendiri juga sudah meminum ramuan yang sama sebelum kalian, kok. Aku membaginya menjadi tiga bagian yang sama, meminum bagianku, lalu mencampurkan bagian kalian ke air minum. Karena kurasa kalian nggak akan mau minum kalau kukatakan terus terang."

Kening Tanah langsung berkerut, tapi ia masih sempat memperingatkan Petir yang sudah kembali menampakkan tanda-tanda emosi.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot?" tanya Tanah. "Padahal tinggal kembali jadi Boboiboy, lalu minum ramuannya, 'kan?"

"Soalnya, kupikir 'BoBoiBoy' juga akan ragu untuk meminumnya," Cahaya menjawab enteng, "karena khawatir akan ada masalah, 'kan?"

Tanah langsung pasang muka datar. Petir otomatis meradang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'masalah', hah?!" tuntut sang elemental yang identik dengan warna kuning elektrik itu. "Ah, bukan itu! Memangnya kau yakin, kita nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau minum ramuan itu?"

"Sembilan puluh persen yakin, dong." Cahaya terkekeh bangga. "Ramuan itu adalah mahakaryaku! Aku memang genius! Aku memang keren! Aku memang hebat!"

Tanah cuma tertawa kecil, tak yakin. Sementara Petir memutar bola matanya.

"Terus?" suara Petir masih terdengar menuntut. "Yang sepuluh persen lagi?"

Cahaya mengangkat bahu sejenak.

"Namanya juga eksperimen. Tapi nggak masalah 'kan, ambil resiko sedikit. Demi ilmu pengetahuan."

Cahaya kembali pasang gaya keren khasnya, sebelum mengarahkan tiga jari kepada Petir.

"Atau kau takut?" Cahaya berkata dengan nada memprovokasi. "Tak kusangka, ternyata Petir yang hebat itu nggak berani ambil resiko. Ganti nama saja jadi Anak Ayam. Sama-sama warna kuning, 'kan?"

"APA KAUBILANG?!"

Petir mendekati Cahaya dengan kilatan-kilatan kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Cahaya tetap di tempat, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh dari Petir.

"Sudah, cukup!" Tanah kembali menengahi. "Toh kita sudah minum ramuannya, 'kan?"

Cahaya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sementara, pada akhirnya Petir cuma bisa berdecak samar ketika sadar ucapan Tanah memang benar.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kejadian yang aneh-aneh seperti waktu itu lagi," Petir masih menggerutu.

Tanah mengerutkan kening. "Waktu itu?"

Petir kembali berdecak. "Dulu makhluk sok kepinteran ini juga pernah bikin eksperimen serupa, 'kan? Hasilnya? Api dan Daun berubah jadi makhluk mini pembuat masalah yang merepotkan semua orang!"

Semua orang tentunya masih ingat eksperimen bertujuan serupa yang dilakukan Cahaya sebelum ini. Saat itu, ramuan hasil percobaannya diminum oleh Api dan Daun. Entah ada kekeliruan apa, tubuh keduanya mengecil. Dan Api memanfaatkan keadaan tubuhnya itu untuk berbuat iseng. Dari menyembunyikan barang hingga sang pemiliknya kebingungan, sampai—yang paling parah—diam-diam membakar rambut Gopal.

"Petir, nggak usah mengungkit masa lalu, deh," Cahaya tetap menyahut tenang. "Lagipula, aku belajar dari kesalahanku waktu itu. Jadi kali ini pasti berhasil."

"Hmph! Percaya diri sekali."

"Iya, dong~"

"Tapi ... sepertinya semua baik-baik saja?" Tanah berkata tak yakin. "Aku nggak merasa ada yang aneh."

"Hm?" Petir ikut mengamat-amati kedua pecahannya, lalu dirinya sendiri. "Benar juga katamu."

"Berarti," Tanah menatap Cahaya, sedikit antusias, "ramuannya sukses?"

Cahaya terkekeh bangga sambil pasang gaya.

"Kita bisa yakin setelah kembali seperti semula," kata Cahaya.

"Hm, baiklah." Tanah segera bersiap dengan mengangkat tangannya yang mengenakan Jam Kuasa. "Bergabung semula!"

Setelah Tanah berseru begitu, kedua pecahan yang lain berubah menjadi bola cahaya, lantas seperti tertarik masuk ke dalam tubuh Tanah. Cahaya keemasan menguat sekejap menyelimuti satu elemental yang tersisa, sebelum sosoknya kembali menjadi sang superhero elemental bertopi dino jingga terbalik. BoBoiBoy.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Biasanya begitu.

Namun, kali ini, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mereka tidak bersatu kembali. Bahkan berubah menjadi bola cahaya pun tidak. Malah ketiga Jam Kuasa di tangan masing-masing kompak mengeluarkan percikan-percikan seperti kilatan listrik. Kecil, tetapi liar.

"E-Eh? Apa ini?!" Tanah berseru kaget, sedikit panik.

"Cih!" Petir yang masih berusaha tenang—meski perasaannya sangat tidak enak—segera berpaling kepada Cahaya. "Oi! Ini bukan gara-gara ramuanmu, 'kan?"

"Hmmmmm ..." Cahaya justru sibuk memperhatikan Jam Kuasa miliknya dengan gaya berpikir keras. "Ini menarik."

"APANYA YANG MENARIK, DASAR MANIAK EKSPERIMEN!"

Petir benar-benar sudah berniat mengalirkan listriknya ke otak Cahaya yang dianggapnya sudah korslet. Namun, sebelum niat mulia itu terlaksana, mendadak ketiga Jam Kuasa kembali bercahaya. Masih dihiasi kilatan-kilatan listrik kecil di sana-sini.

"Ini ... kelihatannya nggak bagus," Tanah berkata khawatir. "Lebih baik kita hubungi Ochobot—WAAAH!"

Cahaya menguat, kilatan listrik menggila. Baik Petir, Tanah, maupun Cahaya, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Kok geli-geli gimana gitu, ya? Ini seriusan nggak apa-apa?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ... Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa! Aku memang keren! Aku memang hebat!"

"HEBAT KEPALAMU!"

Ketiga Jam Kuasa semakin menggila. Cahaya semakin meluas, menguat. Dan ketiga BoBoiBoy semakin merasa aneh dan tergelitik.

"UWAAAAAAAH—!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Yaya dan Ying berjalan dengan langkah ringan menyusuri salah satu lorong Stasiun TAPOPS. Mereka berbincang dengan wajah cerah, sesekali melepaskan senyum atau tawa.

"BoBoiBoy pasti akan senang!" Ying berkata antusias.

"Hmmm ... Tapi kasihan juga," Yaya berkata, sedikit menyesal. "Dia harus merapikan perpustakaan sendirian. Karena kita yang minta Komandan Koko Ci memberikan perintah itu padanya."

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa, Yaya," hibur Ying. "Kalau nggak begitu, mana bisa kita diam-diam menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuknya?"

"Iya, sih ..."

Tanpa terasa, kedua gadis sahabat BoBoiBoy itu sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Kira-kira BoBoiBoy sudah selesai belum, ya?" tanya Yaya.

"Mungkin," Ying menyahut. "Kalau berpecah, bisa selesai cepat, 'kan?"

"Betul juga."

"Kalaupun belum selesai, kita bantuin aja. Pasti cepat selesainya, 'kan ada aku."

"He he he ... Iya, iya."

Pintu sudah di depan mata. Yaya membukanya, dan langsung menemukan pemandangan tidak biasa. Di dalam perpustakaan yang seharusnya tenang dan damai.

"MAKANYA! INI SEMUA SALAH ILMUWAN SINTING SOK KECAKEPAN INI!"

"Petir, _watch your language._"

"Waaaaaaah! Air keren, bisa bahasa Inggris! Tapi tumben, nggak tidur?"

"Hmph! Sudahlah, aku tahu, kok. Sebenarnya kalian semua mengagumiku. Aku memang genius! Aku memang keren! Aku memang hebat!"

"KAU INIIIIIII—!"

"ASYIIIIIIIK! AKU MAU BAKAR KEMBANG API!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..."

Ying pun masih berdiri berdampingan dengan Yaya di ambang pintu. Membeku. Biasanya dia yakin, otaknya memang cerdas. Namun, kali ini, gadis oriental berkacamata itu mendadak merasakan isi kepalanya hampa.

Ying menoleh ke sebelahnya sejenak. Lihat, bahkan Yaya yang lebih sering mendapatkan peringkat pertama daripada dirinya, juga sama bengongnya.

Tentu saja, sekilas pandang, sepertinya BoBoiBoy entah kenapa memutuskan untuk berpecah tujuh. Walaupun Ochobot sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan itu dulu. Setidaknya, jangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Sebab, kuasa elemental masih belum sepenuhnya stabil.

Ying takkan heran kalau setelah ini Yaya akan mencari Tanah—pecahan BoBoiBoy yang paling sehat jasmani dan rohani—lantas mengomel panjang pendek. Namun, sepasang netra cokelat itu hanya terpaku ke satu titik. Ying mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya, dan menemukan satu pemandangan aneh bin ajaib.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Tanah sedang duduk menghadapi meja berukuran sedang, di sudut perpustakaan yang cukup tenang. Dia tak berusaha melerai pecahannya yang lain. Namun, Ying bisa maklum kalau Tanah memang sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah absurd keenam pecahannya. Walau tidak biasa, itu bukan hal yang luar biasa.

Yang luar biasa adalah seseorang yang kini duduk dengan tenang di samping Tanah, tampak asyik mengobrol dengannya.

"B-BoBoiBoy?!"

Ying _shock._ Yaya juga sama.

Tidak salah lagi! Pemuda itu sontak menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Lantas mengulas senyum lembutnya yang biasa.

Baju hitam. Jaket jingga. Topi dino jingga berlambang huruf 'B' yang dipakai dengan lidah menghadap ke belakang. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang berpenampilan begitu di tempat ini selain BoBoiBoy!

"Hai, Yaya, Ying," dia menyapa ramah, sementara Duo Y menghampirinya dengan muka lucu saking bingungnya. "Kalian di sini?"

"Itu ... Mereka ... Kamu ...?" Yaya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Kok bisa?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ... Aku juga bingung," BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Di sampingnya, Tanah terkekeh pelan, sedikit canggung. "Waktu mau bergabung seperti semula, tahu-tahu jadi begini."

Yaya dan Ying kembali menatap keenam elemental selain Tanah, yang masih sibuk membuat keributan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yaya akhirnya mampu bertanya setelah lebih tenang.

BoBoiBoy dan Tanah saling pandang sejenak.

"Sebenarnya ..."

Cerita meluncur lancar dari bibir Tanah, tentang asal muasal kejadian aneh yang berawal dari ramuan hasil eksperimen Cahaya.

Ying langsung tepok jidat begitu Tanah selesai bercerita.

_"Haiya!" _gadis berkacamata itu berseru setengah frustasi. "Nggak ada kapok-kapoknya, sih, Cahaya itu!"

"He he he ... Maaf." Ying agak terkejut ketika BoBoiBoy langsung menyahut dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Kupikir, aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya kuasaku stabil dan bisa digunakan dengan baik. Makanya ... perasaan itu menguat juga di dalam diri 'Cahaya' yang memang merasa bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya sudahlah, BoBoiBoy," Yaya ikut menyahut. "Aku bisa mengerti, kok. Lagipula, semua sudah terjadi. Nggak ada gunanya juga disesali."

"Terus?" Ying berkata, masih terdengar menuntut. "Kita harus gimana?"

"Ah, soal itu," BoBoiBoy menyahut. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberitahu Ochobot. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Ochobot melayang dengan ekspresi datar tampil di layar hitam yang menjadi wajahnya. Dua 'BoBoiBoy' masih cengar-cengir tidak jelas di depannya, sementara enam yang lain masih belum lelah ribut-ribut sendiri. Masih untung mereka tidak menghancurkan perpustakaan.

Yaya dan Ying pergi menemui teman-teman mereka yang lain. Sambil 'mengulur waktu' untuk BoBoiBoy sampai masalah yang ditimbulkan salah satu pecahannya kali ini, bisa terselesaikan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang," Ochobot berkata, "jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi."

BoBoiBoy dan Tanah terkekeh bersamaan. "Maaf."

Benar-benar seperti anak kembar identik dari gaya pakai topi sampai ke sifat-sifatnya. Ochobot hanya bisa mendesah.

"Aku sudah periksa Jam Kuasa kamu, BoBoiBoy," katanya lagi. "Tidak ada yang gawat, sih. Tapi kondisi jam itu sekarang 'terkunci'. Aku juga nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Kedua BoBoiBoy di hadapan Ochobot sama-sama mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?"

"Dengar, ya," Ochobot mencoba menjelaskan. "Setiap ada 'reaksi' dari Jam Kuasa, pasti ada penyebabnya, entah faktor eksternal maupun internal. Atau bisa jadi keduanya. Termasuk saat ini."

"Oh ... Begitu, ya?"

Bukan Tanah atau BoBoiBoy yang barusan menyahut, melainkan Cahaya yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Ochobot. Kalau Ochobot punya jantung, mungkin sudah lepas sekarang.

"Faktor eksternal ... Itu adalah ramuanku." Cahaya sudah memasang gaya berpikir yang tetap keren. "Sedangkan faktor internal, artinya ... berkaitan dengan emosi."

"Emosi?" ulang BoBoiBoy. "Betul juga, sih. Aku ... memang sedang memikirkan bermacam-macam hal."

"Eh?" kaget Ochobot. "Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai seperti itu, BoBoiBoy?"

"Apa lagi? Kepikiran soal kuasa cahaya, lah!"

Kali ini Petir yang membuat jantung semua orang nyaris copot. Ochobot dan ketiga BoBoiBoy yang lain, sontak menatap Petir yang sudah berdiri di samping Tanah.

"Petir, kenapa nyalahin Cahaya terus, sih?" tiba-tiba Daun berkata sambil ikut mendekat.

Pembicaraan di pojok perpustakaan itu rupanya sudah menarik semua elemental ikut terlibat. Angin, Api, dan juga Air, tampak mengikuti langkah Daun dari belakang.

"Aku cuma bicara apa adanya," Petir menyahut datar.

"Daun." Semua terpana ketika melihat Cahaya bukannya marah, malah tersenyum tipis. "Petir benar, kok. Waktu kuasa cahaya baru terlahir, aku ... memang melakukan kesalahan ... yang pada akhirnya membahayakan kita semua. Dan akibat dari kekuatan tahap keduaku, walau berhasil mengalahkan musuh, tapi juga menghancurkan Stasiun TAPOPS. Jadi ... wajar kalau 'BoBoiBoy' jadi kepikiran."

"Tapi, 'kan ..."

Ucapan Daun terputus. Bahkan otaknya yang lamban pun bisa memahami bahwa perkataan Cahaya memang benar. Lagipula, kalau itu soal 'perasaan BoBoiBoy', maka Daun juga bisa merasakannya. Sama seperti yang lain.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Jam Kuasamu, BoBoiBoy?"

Kata-kata Ochobot menginterupsi suasana yang mulai sendu. Perhatian semua 'BoBoiBoy' sontak tertuju kepada Jam Kuasa di tangan masing-masing. Jam itu mendadak bersinar redup.

"Sini, biar kuperiksa!"

Ochobot meraih lengan BoBoiBoy, lantas memindai Jam Kuasa sang superhero elemental. Selesai hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Hmmm ... Sepertinya, kuasa elemental perlahan stabil kembali."

Penjelasan Ochobot membuat BoBoiBoy dan para pecahan elementalnya sedikit lebih lega.

"Eh? Kok bisa?" heran BoBoiBoy.

Sementara, para elemental saling pandang. Kecuali satu orang berpakaian serba putih yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan kata-kata yang terucap dari sang elemental cahaya setelah itu, membuat semua perhatian terpusat kepadanya.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Perpustakaan kembali tenang.

BoBoiBoy dan ketujuh elemental duduk bersama mengelilingi meja yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi bisu segala keributan. Semuanya bergeming tanpa suara. Kecuali Api dan Daun yang asyik bermain gulat jari. Air malah sudah tertidur dengan kepala rebah ke meja, berbantalkan lengannya sendiri.

"Jadi ... kita ngobrol apa, nih?"

Akhirnya Angin sudah tidak betah lagi untuk terus diam. BoBoiBoy dan para elemental tetap terdiam, tampak makin bingung.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Cahaya mengemukakan teorinya, bahwa untuk membuat Jam Kuasa stabil kembali, mereka harus menghilangkan apa pun yang masih mengganjal di hati. Jawaban paling mudah untuk permasalahan itu adalah saling curhat.

Normalnya, hal itu agak sulit dilakukan. Namun, saat ini sebenarnya adalah waktu yang sangat tepat. Ochobot juga setuju. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk pergi, supaya para BoBoiBoy bisa lebih leluasa berbicara.

"Hmmm ... Pokoknya harus ada yang memulai dulu." Cahaya memandang berkeliling. "Atau kita nggak akan maju-maju kalau begini caranya."

Petir langsung berdecak. "Ck! Kalau gitu, kenapa nggak dari kamu aja duluan. Kamu yang punya ide, 'kan?"

"Masalahnya aku juga bingung mau ngomong apa." Cahaya mendesah samar. "_Sorry._ Aku tahu, aku memang yang paling pintar dan keren. Tapi masalah 'perasaan' kayak gini bukan bidangku."

Angin harus menenangkan Petir supaya tidak tergoda memberi Cahaya sedikit sengatan listrik. Siapa tahu sifat narsisnya bisa berkurang sedikit.

"Kalau begitu," Angin ikut bicara, "mulai dari Petir saja, soalnya Petir yang paling—"

"Aku nggak tua!" Petir tiba-tiba meradang.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong."

"Pasti mau ngomong itu, 'kan? Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otakmu!"

"Petir kok sensi banget, sih?"

"Siapa yang sensi?!"

Tiba-tiba saja duo petir dan angin sudah terlibat pertengkaran. Yang lain hanya bisa diam atau terkekeh canggung.

"Ya sudah," BoBoiBoy mencoba menengahi. "Kita mulai saja secara acak. Nah, sekarang ... siapa yang mau ngomong duluan?"

"Aku, aku!"

Ternyata Daun yang langsung mengangkat tangan dengan antusias. Sudah bosan bermain dengan Api rupanya. Api sendiri sekarang sudah beralih mengganggu Air yang masih tidur.

"Oke, Daun," kata BoBoiBoy. "Kamu mau bilang apa?"

Daun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sayang kalian semua!"

Semua terdiam, tercengang. Termasuk BoBoiBoy. Ucapan Daun sesungguhnya adalah kata hati 'BoBoiBoy'. Kata hati mereka semua. Kata hati yang mungkin sering disembunyikan oleh BoBoiBoy sendiri.

Dan itu berarti, ada keinginan untuk 'menyayangi diri sendiri'. Menerima diri sendiri apa adanya. Bahkan hati Cahaya pun tergerak mendengar penuturan polos ini.

"Daun, kamu memang genius," gumamnya sembari tersenyum samar.

Semua elemental ikut tersenyum, bahkan Petir. Angin dan Api yang tersenyum paling lebar. Sementara, Air tersenyum tipis di dalam tidurnya.

Di tengah suasana menghangatkan hati itu, hanya BoBoiBoy yang tetap termenung.

"Oke, sekarang aku," kata Cahaya tiba-tiba. Dia memberi jeda beberapa detik. "Aku minta maaf."

"Eeeh?" Daun langsung menatap Cahaya dengan muka bingung. "Cahaya minta maaf buat apa?"

Senyum samar kembali menghias wajah Cahaya. "Pertama, aku minta maaf atas keegoisan dan kecerobohanku waktu itu. Aku tahu, peristiwa itu sudah menjadi ganjalan besar di hati 'BoBoiBoy'. Di hati kita semua."

Semua langsung paham bahwa yang dimaksud adalah saat pertarungan dengan Vargoba.

"Karena itu," Cahaya masih melanjutkan, kali ini sambil fokus menatap BoBoiBoy, "maafkan aku. Dan ... maafkanlah dirimu sendiri."

BoBoiBoy tersentak, dadanya berdesir pelan. Lantas ia tersenyum, dan mengangguk perlahan. Semua ikut tersenyum, sementara Daun langsung bangkit untuk memeluk Cahaya.

"Sekarang aku." Berikutnya Petir, yang langsung menatap tajam ke arah Cahaya. "Aku benci padamu."

Cahaya tersentak pelan. Namun, kemudian Petir sempat tersenyum sangat tipis, setelah sebelumnya membuang muka. Cahaya yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Petir, jangan gitu, dong~"

Teguran dari Angin membuat tatapan galak Petir beralih kepadanya.

"Kau juga menyebalkan!" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Heeeee ... Kenapaaaaa~?"

Petir mengabaikan rengekan Angin, lantas beralih menatap Api.

"Apa?" Api berkata tak kalah galak dari tatapan Petir.

"Kau itu ..." Jeda yang diberikan Petir membuat yang lain khawatir setelah ini akan terjadi perang api melawan petir. "Kau sangat kuat."

Mata Api membulat. Yang lain bengong, berpikir Petir mungkin salah makan. Atau lebih tepatnya salah minum.

"He he he ..." Api terkekeh senang seperti anak kecil ketika dipuji. "Iya, dong. Petir juga kuat, kok. Kita semua kuat!"

Semua elemental tersenyum atau tertawa kecil. Termasuk Air yang sudah terbangun, lantas ikut mengulas senyum samar. Lagi-lagi hanya BoBoiBoy yang tetap terdiam.

"Tapi ... kupikir kamu yang paling kuat."

Ucapan Api selanjutnya mengejutkan semua yang ada di situ. Jari telunjuk Api masih lurus tertuju kepada satu orang yang tadi diajaknya bicara.

BoBoiBoy.

Pemuda bertopi dino jingga itu menatap Api nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Aku?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh Api. "Tapi ... aku ... nggak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

BoBoiBoy menunduk. Ya. Dia sudah lama melupakannya. Perasaan menjadi 'dirinya sendiri', seorang bocah Bumi biasa, tanpa kekuatan. Dia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kuasa elemental—yang hanyalah pemberian—sampai dirinya lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'normal'.

Dan sekarang, saat ini, BoBoiBoy baru bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Bicara apa, sih?" tiba-tiba Tanah berkata, mendorong BoBoiBoy kembali mengangkat wajah. "Kami bertujuh adalah kekuatanmu. Dan kau adalah kekuatan kami."

Ketujuh elemental kompak tersenyum kepada BoBoiBoy, membuat yang bersangkutan tertawa kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena haru.

"Ah, Petir belum selesai, 'kan?" kata Tanah tiba-tiba.

"Hee ... Masih ada?" Cahaya menyahut. "Ternyata Petir pendendam, ya?"

"Bukan gitu," Angin yang membantah. "Petir cuma banyak pikiran."

"Ha ha ha ha ... Kayak orang tua," Api ikut nimbrung.

"Petir tua?" Daun berkata sambil memiringkan kepala. "Iya juga, sih. Rambutnya udah ada yang putih—"

"Kamu juga sama saja!" Petir langsung memijit keningnya. "Ck! Sudah! Kalian berisik!"

Angin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya udah. Cepetan, keluarin semua unek-unekmu."

Petir berdecak pelan. Ia menatap Daun, lantas menggeleng. Daun balas menatap Petir dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun, Petir sudah beralih menatap Air. Kali ini pun, ia juga menggeleng.

"Sudahlah," katanya sambil mendesah, lalu ganti menatap Tanah. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Tanah."

"Eh?" Tanah tersentak sedikit. "Iya, sama-sama."

Terakhir, tatapan Petir jatuh kepada BoBoiBoy. Elemental yang terkenal paling cepat tersulut emosi itu, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sesekali marahlah," kata Petir. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Nggak usah ditahan."

BoBoiBoy tampak kaget, lalu perlahan mengulas senyum. "Ya, akan kuingat itu."

"Nah!" Tanah—yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil posisi sebagai pemimpin rapat dadakan mereka—menarik perhatian semua orang kembali padanya. "Siapa lagi yang mau menyampaikan sesuatu?"

Kali ini Air yang mengangkat tangan. Posisinya masih duduk santai bertopang dagu.

"Aku deh, biar cepet," katanya kalem. "Aku mau tidur. Lain kali, jangan panggil aku kalau nggak penting-penting banget."

Semua _sweatdrop_ seketika, sementara Air kembali hendak tidur. Namun, baru sedetik merebahkan kepala, dia menegakkan tubuh kembali.

"Oh, ya." Air menatap BoBoiBoy dan para pecahannya satu per satu. "Sesekali kalian harus coba bermeditasi biar pikiran tenang. Oke?"

Kemudian Air kembali tidur.

"O-Oke," Tanah mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi. "Sekarang siapa yang mau ngomong?"

Api mengangkat tangan. Tak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat ragu.

"Ya, Api?" Tanah mengerutkan kening ketika Api tak kunjung bicara.

"Aku ... cuma mau main," katanya. "Boleh, 'kan?"

Para elemental saling pandang.

"Tentu saja boleh!" mereka berkata serempak.

Api langsung tersenyum lebar. Begitu pula BoBoiBoy yang diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang aku!" Angin berseru penuh semangat. Ia lantas memandang berkeliling sambil tersenyum ceria. "Aku mau semuanya lebih sering tersenyum."

Tanah tertawa kecil, diikuti yang lain. Kecuali Petir.

"Oke, oke," Tanah menyahut mewakili yang lain. Sepertinya tak ada yang keberatan.

"Terutama Petir," tiba-tiba Angin menambahkan.

"Kenapa aku?!" Petir memprotes.

"Petir terlalu banyak pikiran, sih. Nanti cepat tua, lho."

"Mana ada?!"

"Tapi Petir memang punya uban."

"Daun, kau diam saja!"

"Ahahahahahaha ... Daun, kamu genius!"

"Diam kau, Angin!"

Keributan kecil yang terjadi setelah itu, terasa sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bahkan Cahaya pun bisa ikut tersenyum, di tengah situasi yang menurut logikanya terasa konyol ini.

"Oke," sang elemental cahaya berkata kemudian. "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran Tanah. Kurasa ada banyak hal yang mau kausampaikan. Benar?"

Tanah menatap keenam elemental lain bergantian. Ia lalu tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumnya itu terasa berbeda, membuat yang lain berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku cuma mau bilang satu hal," katanya. "Lain kali, kewarasan kalian itu dipakai, jangan cuma disimpan atau dijadikan pajangan. Oke?"

Tanah masih tersenyum. Namun, para pecahannya yang lain merasakan tekanan yang amat besar di udara. Mereka cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Cahaya ...," Daun merengek sambil memeluk Cahaya. "Tanah seraam ..."

Di tengah suasana tegang itu, hanya BoBoiBoy yang bisa tertawa santai.

"Oke!" sang superhero elemental berkata dengan wajah yang sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa. "Berarti, sekarang giliranku, ya?"

Semua mata memandang BoBoiBoy. Angin masih sempat menyikut Air dan berbisik kepadanya supaya bangun. Untungnya, elemental berbaju biru muda itu menurut.

Sementara, BoBoiBoy mengedarkan pandang.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian untuk semuanya." BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Ter—"

"Terbaik!"

Ketujuh elemental mendahului BoBoiBoy mengucapkan satu kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Tujuh jempol pun teracung kepadanya.

BoBoiBoy sontak tertawa kecil. "Hehehehe ... Terbaik!"

BoBoiBoy dan para elementalnya tertawa. Sudah tak ada lagi jarak dan ganjalan di antara mereka. Rasanya cukup melegakan, bisa tertawa bersama seperti ini.

Tawa lepas itu baru berhenti ketika pintu perpustakaan mendadak terbuka. Yaya dan Ying, disusul Gopal, Fang dan Ochobot, bergegas masuk. Tidak dengan tangan kosong.

"Sudah selesai, BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot langsung menghampiri kawannya yang bertopi jingga.

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Woaaah! Aku setengah nggak percaya waktu Ying menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu, BoBoiBoy!" Gopal ikut mendekat dengan tatapan takjub terarah kepada BoBoiBoy dan para elemental. "Ini kereeen!"

"Ish! Kau ini!" cela Ying sambil ikut mendekat bersama Yaya. "BoBoiBoy lagi kesusahan, _wo!_ Kenapa kamu malah senang?"

"Waaaaaaah! Kue! Kue!"

Barusan Daun dan Api yang berseru gembira sembari menghampiri Ying. Daripada mempedulikan ocehan Gopal, mereka tentu lebih tertarik pada kue tart di tangan Ying. Kue itu pun segera diletakkan di meja. Bersama dengan keranjang bambu berisi biskuit yang dibawa Yaya. Juga kantong berukuran sedang berisi beberapa minuman dalam botol yang dibawa Fang.

Dalam waktu singkat, para pemilik kekuatan dari Jam Kuasa pemberian Ochobot itu, sudah mengelilingi meja bersama BoBoiBoy.

"Kue ini sepertinya _special_," kata BoBoiBoy. "Dalam rangka apa, nih?"

Yaya sudah hendak menjawab, tetapi Cahaya memberi isyarat kecil sebelum mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku saja yang jawab," katanya. "Jadi ... menurut analisaku ... kita memang sengaja diminta merapikan perpustakaan hari ini. Supaya teman-teman kita yang baik ini bisa mempersiapkan kejutan manis ini."

BoBoiBoy dan para elemental lain saling pandang.

"Astaga, kamu lupa, BoBoiBoy," Yaya berkata tak sabar, "hari ini hari apa?"

Para BoBoiBoy, selain Cahaya, hanya menggeleng atau mengangkat bahu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu," Gopal berkata sambil merangkul bahu BoBoiBoy, "kawan baikku!"

Para BoBoiBoy tampak kaget, lantas tersenyum senang. Kecuali Cahaya, yang sudah pamer senyum menyilaukan sejak tadi.

"Sebelum itu, biar kuperiksa Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy dulu!"

Ochobot kembali memindai Jam Kuasa yang dimaksud.

"Semua sudah oke," katanya kemudian. "Kurasa kita hanya perlu menunggu sebentar, sampai BoBoiBoy bisa kembali seperti semula."

Semua mengangguk paham.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba Fang berkata. "Kalau para elemental bergabung kembali dan berhasil, apakah nanti akan ada ... dua BoBoiBoy?!"

Pertanyaan Fang sukses membuat jantung kawan-kawannya nyaris melompat dari tempat masing-masing.

"Hmmm ... Betul juga." Cahaya sudah pasang pose berpikir. "Itu pertanyaan yang menarik."

"Huweee ... Itu seraaam ...," Daun langsung merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Petir seketika mengirimkan tatapan membunuh kepada Cahaya.

"Iya, iya ... Maaf, Daun," kata Cahaya kemudian. "Kurasa nggak akan jadi begitu, kok. Mungkin."

Sementara Cahaya masih berusaha menenangkan Daun, Tanah menghampiri Fang.

"Fang, lebih baik jangan berpikir seperti itu," katanya. "Aku juga ngeri memikirkannya."

"O-Oke," sahut Fang. "Maaf."

"Hmmm ... Padahal seru, sih, kalau beneran," celetuk Api. "Kan, Angin?"

"Entah?" Angin mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi cuek. "Mungkin?"

"Aku nggak peduli, sih," Air ikut menyahut sambil meregangkan badan.

"Oi!" sentak Petir. "Kalian ini—!"

"Sudah, sudah," BoBoiBoy kembali menengahi. "Belum tentu jadi begitu juga, 'kan? Aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yaya mengangguk setuju. "Hm, hm. Ayo, tiup lilinnya, BoBoiBoy!"

Mata BoBoiBoy dan para elemental berbinar saat melihat kue ulang tahun berwarna merah muda berhias potongan stroberi itu, mendadak sudah dipasangi lilin-lilin yang menyala, menggambarkan usia BoBoiBoy saat ini.

"Aku mau tiup!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Eh, aku ikutan, dong!"

Daun, Api, dan Angin berebutan mendekati kue ulang tahun mereka. Sementara, Ying memasangkan topi kertas warna-warni berbentuk kerucut di kepala BoBoiBoy.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!" Gopal berseru tiba-tiba. "Gimana kalau BoBoiBoy dan ketujuh elemental berfoto bersama? Ini momen langka, lho! Mungkin nggak akan terulang lagi—"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" semprot Petir. "Kau berharap aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi?"

"N-Nggak, nggak!" Gopal menyahut cepat-cepat. "Jangan marah, dong. Makanya aku bilang ini momen langka. Sekali seumur hidup, 'kan?"

"Asyiiik! Aku mau foto bareng semuanya!" seru Daun sambil tertawa ceria.

"Kayaknya seru, tuh!" dukung Api penuh semangat.

Angin ikut mengangguk sambil nyengir. Sementara, BoBoiBoy dan Tanah saling pandang sambil tersenyum. Air bersikap masa bodoh, tapi juga tidak tampak keberatan. Dan Cahaya sudah bersiap mencoba beberapa pose yang menurutnya keren. Petir menghela napas pasrah. Kalaupun mau menolak, sudah jelas dia akan kalah suara."

"Hahahaha ... Baiklah, ayo kita foto!"

Setelah diputuskan begitu oleh BoBoiBoy, mereka berdelapan akhirnya berfoto bersama sambil meniup lilin. Setelah itu pun, mereka masih membuat beberapa foto lagi, yang semuanya diambil oleh Gopal.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menjual foto-foto itu, 'kan?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba saat Gopal tampak keasyikan memotret.

"_Dey! _Apalah kau ini, Fang!" bantah Gopal. "Jangan berburuk sangkalah sama teman."

Fang cuma memutar bola mata sambil bersedekap. Lantas ia mengulum senyum, dan bergabung dalam euforia kawan-kawan Bumi-nya. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat isyarat kecil dari Ying, tepat sebelum BoBoiBoy memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, BoBoiBoy!"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Ochobot berseru bersamaan, mengejutkan para BoBoiBoy. Namun, kemudian, mereka semua tersenyum. Menuntaskan satu foto terakhir, foto kebersamaan BoBoiBoy dan tujuh elemental, yang mewakili tujuh perasaan, sifat, dan emosi di dalam dirinya.

Petir.

Angin.

Tanah.

Api.

Air.

Daun.

Cahaya.

Satu momen berharga yang takkan tergantikan. Walau mungkin BoBoiBoy takkan berkesempatan untuk bertatap muka dan saling mencurahkan isi hati lagi dengan semua pecahannya seperti hari ini. Namun, mereka semua akan selalu ada.

Di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(≧∇≦)/

Apa kabar, semuanya? Sudah lama juga nggak _publish_ apa pun di mari. _Anyone miss me?_ *plak*

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau _fic_ ini masih berasa kaku, bicoz dah lama nggak bikin _fic_. *bow*

Yup! Ini _fic_ pertamaku di tahun 2019, setelah hiatus sejak akhir tahun lalu. _Special_ ultah si Dedek topi dino jingga, yang telat bangeeeeeeet~ XD  
/ampuni hamba

Sebenarnya, aku dah bikin _fic_ ultah pas hari-H, tapi cuma _publish_ di fesbuk. Karena _songfic,_ jadinya nggak bisa _publish_ di sini. Kalau _fic_ ini sendiri, baru dapet idenya setelah liat beberapa _fanart_ ultah BoBoiBoy yang menggambarkan dia ngerayain ultah barengan semua elemental. Kupikir, keren juga idenya. Dan juga terasa menghangatkan hati.

Pokoknya! _Happy happy birthday_ buat _hero_ kesayangan kita semua! Semoga makin kece & makin keren~

BoBoiBoy terbaik~! *kasih jempol*  
/masih _hype teaser trailer movie_ ke-2

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**24****.0****3****.201****9**


End file.
